Cryosurgical probes are used to treat a variety of diseases. Cryosurgical probes quickly freeze diseased body tissue, causing the tissue to die after which it will be absorbed by the body, expelled by the body, sloughed off or replaced by scar tissue. Cryothermal treatment can be used to treat prostate cancer and benign prostate disease. Cryosurgery also has gynecological applications. In addition, cryosurgery may be used for the treatment of a number of other diseases and conditions including, but certainly not limited to, breast cancer, liver cancer, renal cancer, glaucoma and other eye diseases.
A variety of cryosurgical instruments variously referred to as cryoprobes, cryosurgical probes, cryosurgical ablation devices, cryostats and cryocoolers have been used for cryosurgery. These devices typically use the principle of Joule-Thomson expansion to generate cooling. They take advantage of the fact that most fluids, when rapidly expanded, become extremely cold. In these devices, a high pressure gas mixture is expanded through a nozzle inside a small cylindrical shaft or sheath typically made of steel. The Joule-Thomson expansion cools the steel sheath to a cold temperature very rapidly. The cryosurgical probes then form ice balls which freeze diseased tissue. A properly performed cryosurgical procedure allows cryoablation of the diseased tissue without undue destruction of surrounding healthy tissue.